Neon
by chishiki
Summary: Em que Ichigo perde para Rukia, er, de novo.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence.

* * *

**Neon**

* * *

Rukia apoiou a cabeça na mão direita e encarou Ichigo, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Um sorriso zombeteiro ficou na boca dela e Ichigo apenas lançou um olhar mal-humorado para a menor, como se nada desse maior desprazer a ele do que ter de manter uma conversa com ela. Mas os dois sabiam que não era exatamente bem assim.

"Como é?", perguntou Rukia, incisiva, batendo na mesma tecla pela milésima vez. Ela queria que ele admitisse. Aos olhos de Ichigo, ela estava lançando um olhar malicioso para ele, mas não num sentido erótico, e sim num sentido que desejava jogá-lo numa panela e cozinhá-lo com pimentão e cebola. O brilho violeta que os olhos dela lançavam não ajudava em nada. "Você não vai fazer nada, afinal?"

Ichigo praticamente rosnou, e sabia que estava de mãos atadas.

"Então isso quer dizer que você está realmente zangado comigo por que...", houve uma pausa proposital e calculada no meio da frase. "EU GANHEI O JOGO!"

Rukia soltou um grito, mesmo sabendo que ele não tinha admitido (apesar de a expressão dele dizer tudo) e largou as cartas em cima da mesa, subindo em cima da poltrona e dando a sua risada maníaca preferida, que soava mais como: "BOA-HA-HA-HA!" do que qualquer outra coisa. Ainda bem que ela estava de calça naquele dia, por um motivo que ela nem se lembrava, porque os saltos que dava eram realmente altos.

A carranca de Ichigo ficou mas pronunciada e ele também soltou as cartas na mesa, mas foi um gesto completamente mal-humorado e ranzinza, e não quase gracioso, como o de Rukia, em que as cartas giraram no ar antes de caírem na mesa.

"A partir de hoje, eu odeio pif-paf", ele murmurou. Lançou um olhar para Rukia, que o encarava de cima da poltrona com uma sobrancelha erguida e as mãos na cintura. Ele sabia que ela só surtava daquele jeito para deixá-lo com raiva, já que era séria de natureza.

"É um jogo de criança", ele continuou, sério que nem ela.

Pena que não a afetou nem um pouco.

"Então você perdeu um jogo de criança", disse Rukia, dando de ombros. "E eu ganhei um jogo de criança."

Ela não pareceu se importar com isso. Era divertido deixar o Ichigo no chinelo em qualquer coisa: xadrez, pif-paf, até na prova de mandarim, ou no sudoku avançado. Rukia deu outra risada, só que mais discreta, e desceu da poltrona que nem uma pessoa normal para se sentar.

"Vai querer ser massacrado de novo?", ela perguntou doce, se curvando para juntar as cartas. Recolheu-as num piscar de olhos e embaralhou-as igualmente rápido. "Que jogo agora?"

Ichigo avaliou a expressão de Rukia com os olhos semicerrados. Ele podia dizer que ela estava tramando alguma coisa, mas talvez fosse só a reação dela diante da perspectiva de vencê-lo de novo.

O garoto bufou.

"Você vai ficar bufando aí?", perguntou Rukia. "Se algum hollow aparecer, a gente vai ter que ir lá. E adeus diversão."

"A única que tá se divertindo aqui é você, sua maluca!", disse Ichigo, indignado, apontando um dedo acusador para a garota, que apenas revirou os olhos.

"Deixe de reclamar, Ichigo", Rukia de repente ficou séria. E dessa vez era de verdade. "Você realmente devia aproveitar. Mesmo eu sendo melhor do que você apesar de quase nunca ter jogado essas coisas estranhas que vocês jogam."

Ichigo bufou de novo, e tomou as cartas das mãos de Rukia sem um pingo de delicadeza. Ou quase, porque agarrou as mãos dela. As mãos dele eram enormes e quentes nas dela, e ela só ergueu as sobrancelhas quando ele não puxou as cartas.

"Indeciso?", ela murmurou, e quase deu sua risada maléfica de novo ("BOA-HA-HA-HA!") quando ele de repente enfiou uma das suas mãos anormais de grandes na manga da camisa dela. Rukia deu um pulo. "O que é isso?!"

Mas Ichigo continuou a enfiar a mão na manga da blusa de Rukia, e ela estava passando da surpresa para a raiva. Quem ele pensava que era? Se libertou da outra mão de Ichigo e com o seu outro braço, juntou o indicador com o médio enfiou os dois dedos juntos na base do pescoço de Ichigo, num ponto escolhido com cuidado.

Ele imediatamente a soltou, e sentiu seu corpo ficar flácido, caindo na sua poltrona. Apenas a voz e os olhos continuaram raivosos ao olhar para Rukia, que furiosa, encarava Ichigo com os punhos fechados.

"Você foi possuído ou o quê?", ela murmurou, ácida.

"Você estava roubando!", disse Ichigo, erguendo debilmente uma mão com uma carta de baralho entre os dedos.

Rukia empalideceu.

"Blasfêmia", ela murmurou, mas seus punhos caíram ao lado do corpo e ela saiu da posição de ataque, derrotada. Sentou na poltrona, ignorando a moleza de Ichigo. "Por que você não me disse, em vez de enfiar essa sua mão absurda na minha manga?"

"Você ia negar, sua besta!", vociferou Ichigo, já quase recuperando os movimentos. Ele massageou a parte de traz do pescoço, mas Rukia se levantou silenciosamente quando os olhos dele estavam baixos, e, uma vez atrás dele, segurou o braço dobrado e o torceu para baixo, o imobilizando.

"Quem é besta?", ela gritou, num tom sério e furioso ao mesmo tempo. Ichigo nunca iria descobrir como ela lutava tão bem, e o imobilizava daquele jeito se ele era tão maior do que ela.

"Você, seu projeto de demônio!", ele gritou de volta, sentindo a dor no braço se intensificar. Se segurou para não soltar uma exclamação de dor. "Rukia! Você vai deslocar o meu ombro!"

"E se essa for a idéia?", a voz de Rukia ficou baixa de novo, e também a malícia inexistente agora existia. Era quase como se ela contasse um segredo para ele, se não fosse o ombro quase deslocado dele e a expressão de dor que ele não conseguiu conter. "O que é que você vai fazer?"

"Eu vou...", Ichigo foi obrigado a manter a voz baixa, por algum motivo. O clima na sala de tenso passou para algo mais. Ele ainda sentia a dor, mas sentia Rukia perto dele, e a voz dela no seu ouvido. Fazia cócegas, e soprava no seu cabelo quando ela falava. Fechou os olhos e gritou na sua cabeça todos os palavrões que lhe vinham a mente. Estava acontecendo de novo!

E de repente, para arrancá-los daquela situação quase obscena, com Ichigo tendo pressentimentos esquisitos com o braço torcido para trás e Rukia sussurrando no ouvido dele, o celular tocou agudo e estridente.

"Ah!", gritou Rukia, pega de surpresa, e soltou o braço de Ichigo para pegar o celular. "Vamos logo! Está perto da escola!"

E nessa agilidade repentina, Rukia saiu de perto de Ichigo e saiu correndo do quarto dele, pulando pela janela. Ele ouviu ela cair lá em baixo com os pés fazendo ruído e sair correndo, aparentemente pensando que ele estava logo atrás.

Algo como 'Ela não sentiu nada?' passou pela cabeça dele umas cinco vezes no meio tempo em que caía no chão atrás de Rukia e saía correndo que nem um desesperado atrás dela. A expressão no rosto de Rukia não deixava dúvidas: ela estava pensando no hollow.

Ichigo apenas bufou pela milésima vez, e sentiu uma dor aguda no ombro quando desviou de uma árvore e bateu o antebraço nela. Expulsou as sensações de Rukia tão perto dele, mas ficaram na sua cabeça que nem quando você encara neon por muito tempo.

Sem saber de onde a analogia surgira, Ichigo ignorou a dor no ombro e continuou correndo.

* * *

Rukia não podia negar que se sentiu meio perturbada com a sua ousadia. Claro que Ichigo devia ter apenas feito uma carranca e repetido para si mesmo para não matá-la, mas ela sabia que havia _alguma coisa_ naquele quarto. Nada absurdo, mas _alguma coisa_. E não era raiva por ter perdido no pif-paf.

Era como quando você olhava para neon. As cores eram vibrantes e marcantes, e ficavam na sua cabeça mesmo quando você fechava os olhos apertado. Ela fez uma careta. De onde tinha saído isso?

Rukia desconfiou do seu subconsciente, mas só conseguia lembrar de Ichigo.

'Maldição', ela pensou vagamente. E então deram de cara com o hollow.

--

**N/A: **Céus. Eu sei, eu sei, estranha e meio nonsense, mas eu estava louca pra escrever alguma coisa de Bleach, e mesmo essa não sendo a melhor coisa do mundo que eu poderia ter feito, tá aqui e eu tô feliz por isso. Espero que vocês curtam. Podem encarar como uma daquelas fics bobinhas que a gente ler pra passar o tempo ou porque alguma long decente não foi ainda atualizada. Não teve beijo aqui porque eu achei que iria ficar forçado demais, se interessar a vocês. Quem sabe numa próxima? Paz. _J_.

P.S. pif-paf é aquele jogo de baralho em que cada pessoa recebe nove cartas e deve fazer três pares com elas, todas do mesmo naipe e números diferentes ou de números iguais e naipes diferentes. Fics também são cultura.


End file.
